Heretofore, grain pans of various shapes have been used in or suggested for threshers and combines. Typical of these is the corrugated construction shown in U.S. Pat. No. 2,574,010. In the saw-toothed section grain pans shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,190,262 and 3,913,589, transversely extending pockets are formed in the bottom of the grain pan by a surface which slopes gently upwardly and rearwardly and a steep surface which is approximately vertical at the front of the pocket. The gentle sloping surface permits the grain to move rearward during oscillation of the grain pan. The oscillating movement of the grain pan moves the grain rearwardly off the grain pan and leaves a substantial portion of the grain pan surface exposed during operation. U.S. Pat. No. 2,542,346 illustrates and describes a combine grain pan having transverse flanges which extend upwardly and forwardly to provide pockets for trapping the grain to prevent overloading of the cleaning shoe as the combine sequentially operates up and down hills. The transverse baffles or plates, illustrated in FIGS. 4, 5 and 6 of the aforementioned U.S. Pat. No. 2,542,346 are adjustable from a forwardly inclined position to an upright, vertical position. When the combine moves downhill the grain pan becomes loaded with grain, and if the combine next moves uphill the upwardly and forwardly inclined baffles or plates, shown in U.S. Pat. No. 2,542,346, are intended to hold some of the grain on the grain pan thereby preventing overloading of the cleaning mechanism of the combine.